


Harry Potter and the Sfw Coping Mechanism

by joy_joy_12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression, Daddy Draco, Drarry, Little Harry, agere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_joy_12/pseuds/joy_joy_12
Summary: The golden trio (plus Neville) and silver trio(plus Theo) come back for their eighth year. But what happens when Dumbledore decides to switch up the dorm system? That could be a problem for our little ones in this fic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Harry Potter is Running Late

Harry James Potter. Mostly known as the wizarding world’s golden boy, their savior was running late, extremely late for the Hogwarts train. He was going back to make up for the final year he missed during the war. The war where everything changed for better and for worse. How he was running late he has no idea. Ok scratch that he had a pretty darn good idea. he’d woken up early 5:00 am to be exact and he was extremely proud of himself. He’d decided since he had the extra time to relieve his anxiousness before he went off to Hogwarts, that he would regress. That’s right regress. He’d learned about this coping mechanism from Hermione. She’d told both him and Ron about it. She’d thought that it would help them both and it did. Harry and Ron were both extremely grateful for their friend’s cleverness. She’d also opted to take care of them while they were regressed until they’d found permanent caregivers. She’d spiled both Ron and Harry with more little gear than either of them really needed, but that’s beside the point Harry was rushing out the door of his flat and down the stairs. He’d hope he’d make it on time.

Hsvdjsvjdhvscv I’m sorry this chapter is so short I’ll probably start on the second one right now- and hopefully, you’ll see some regressed Ron and Harry in the next chapter. 236 words. (this story will also be posted on Wattpad so if you see it there under the user @life_sucks_joy12 then that's me!)


	2. Explaining agere!

Before I publish the second chapter I wanted to explain what age regression is. Age regression is a completely sfw (safe for work) coping mechanism. It's when the mind reverts back (or regresses) to the mind state of (most often) a small child. Someone might also regress to older ages for instance, most of the regresses I see online regress to toddlerish ages. Personally, my age range is 2-5. But some people might regress to nine or twelve and that's completely valid :). People may regress for different reasons such as depression, anxiety, trauma, stress, or even just for fun.

There are also different types of age regression. There's voluntary age regression and involuntary age regression. Voluntary age regression is when someone chooses to regress of their own free-will. involuntary age regression occurs when someone regresses unwillingly. They might involuntarily regress because they may have certain triggers that can push them into regression. They might have positive and negative triggers or just one or the other.

I honestly didn't mean for it to be this long- but agere is important to me because it's my safe place :). sorry for being a lil sap there- anyways if you have any questions feel free to ask me!


	3. Harry’s New Dorm mate

Harry’s POV  
I was paired up with…Draco Malfoy?! I couldn’t believe it. The same Draco Malfoy I figured out I had a crush on when me and Ginny dated for like two weeks after the war. The same Draco Malfoy that I was in my dreams being the softest caregiver imaginable. That Draco Malfoy. He honestly couldn’t believe it. He scanned the area for Draco, w h e n had he become Draco? Harry didn’t know and to be honest he didn’t really care. Finally, emerald eyes met silver. And that’s when Draco started to walk over to him. Harry could feel the slight heat of a blush making its way up his neck and he tried desperately to fight it off.  
“Guess we’re roommates now Potter,” his eyes never leaving Harry’s, “and I’d like to put our history behind us, fighting is getting old.”  
“I’m glad we’re on the same page then.” And that’s when it began. Harry and Draco’s not so friendship but also not rivalry. They would tease each other sure, and sometimes might even get into an argument but then they would make- up and forgive then go back to normal.   
Draco said that he would be out for the evening and he wouldn’t get back to they’re until around 11:00 pm it was 4:32 pm which gave me plenty of time to regress. Being back in the castle had brought back a sense of familiarity and along with it came unpleasant memories. I knew I would need to regress and this was a perfect opportunity. I reached under my bed until I found my agere box. I carefully opened the lid and pulled out my green pacifier that had a golden bell attached to it. Mione picked out the pacifier and she said it matched my eyes and brought out the color in them. I attached the tiny bell because the sound of it made me extremely happy. I also pulled out my black pacifier clip, a pull-up, a green dinosaur sippy cup, and some fluffy knee-high socks. First, I changed into my pull-up gently pulling up my socks after. Then I filled my sippy cup up with water and inserted a flavor packet. I shook it up until it was all mixed. I put the pacifier on the clip and fastened it to myself. I pulled out my laptop, (I’m pretty sure Hogwarts has wards for stuff like this but we’re gonna pretend like they don’t exist or they changed them after the war or sum-) and turned on Haikyuu. I had already seen the first two seasons but couldn’t figure out where to find the other two seasons. (I think I’m projecting too much of myself into this fic- first describing Hermione as my dream cg, then the sippy, then the bell sound that makes Harry happy now watching Haikyuu while regressed- forget Harry I‘m the main character-) I was about six episodes in when suddenly I heard a key being put into the doorknob. I looked at the clock. It was only 5:50! What was he doing back here so early?  
No.  
No. No.  
No. No. No. No. No. No.  
This can’t be he can’t be back not yet- he’s not supposed to be-  
“Hey I know I’m back early I wasn’t enjoying the party-…Potter?” I did the only thing I could think of at that moment- I cried. I barely registered him walking towards me, I only did when I saw him crouching down in front of me.  
“Pweas don twell n’ybody! I don wan dem to know pweas- “  
“Shh, it’s alright little one, I don’t plan on it.” Little one? How does he know? Is he a regressor too? Or- is he a caregiver? His voice was calm and gentle it made me feel, well safe. I started to calm down. I stared at him in wonder. “You’re probably thinking about how I handled this and how I called you little one aren’t you?” I nodded my head vigorously.  
“Well my friend is an age regressor and honestly before he told us and my friends and I started caring for him, I thought I was weird. I wanted to take care of and protect anyone who called me their friend and eventually I started to push people away because of it. But caring for him has made me embrace it.” I just stared at him until I decided to ask,  
“So yous won tell no one?”  
“Nope,” he said while holding out his pinky “I pinky promise.” I held out my pinky to him and he squeezed it with his own.


End file.
